


Just the Right Amount of Space

by Kessira26



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Move to St. Petersburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessira26/pseuds/Kessira26
Summary: A short about Yuri's first day in St. Petersburg with Viktor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my insistence on spelling his name Viktor rather than Victor. It's the way his name was spelled when I first "met" the character before the anime even started and I'm afraid it stuck in my head.

“Viktor, are you sure I shouldn’t be renting my own apartment?” Yuri asked for what was probably the tenth time.

“Yuri,” Viktor said in an annoyed tone, “I stayed with you the whole time I was coaching, now it’s my turn to host you.”

“I just don’t want to annoy you.  I’m afraid I’ll take up too much space,” Yuri said quietly into the phone. 

When he’d suggested that Viktor remain as his coach, he hadn’t quite thought through what that would entail for their living situations. Moving to St. Petersburg had taken time. Not that Yuri had much to pack, but he had to get all the necessary visas and paperwork in order to move and train there. Viktor had gone ahead of him with most of his things and now Yuri would finally be reunited with him.

“There’s plenty of room Yuri,” Viktor said expansively.

 

A couple days later, Yuri stood in the middle of Viktor’s flat and looked around for the first time. The room was very stylish and sleek, much like Viktor, but it lacked any sort of personal touch. However the presence of Maccachin, tail wagging madly did much to warm it.

Yuri’s greeting for Maccachin took nearly as long as the one he’d had with Viktor in the airport and he ended up on the floor with the dog on top of him. 

Viktor took Yuri’s coat and scarf, hanging them up while Yuri hugged the excited poodle. 

“Let’s put your bag in the bedroom, then you two can relax on the couch while I make dinner,” Viktor offered generously.

Yuri was surprised, it hadn’t occurred to him that Viktor might cook.

_ He spent so much time eating out while he was in Japan. _

“What does Viktor even cook?” Yuri whispered to Maccachin as the dog licked his face. 

“Let’s take care of your bags, do you have anything that needs to be hung up?” Viktor insisted, pulling Yuri away.

_ Is he jealous about Maccachin?  _ Yuri thought with no small amount of secret delight.

Yuri was a bit distracted as Viktor showed him around the apartment. This was the apartment of his idol, and despite spending the last year with the man, he couldn’t quite keep himself from gawking.  So it wasn’t until Viktor opened up the last door and said “And here’s our bedroom.” that Yuri realized there wasn’t a separate room for him.

“Our bedroom?” he squeaked. 

“I cleared this half of the closet for you,” Viktor was saying as Yuri stared at the big bed with so many lights above it.

“But where am I supposed to sleep?” he go out finally.

Viktor’s mouth turned down in an instant frown, “Yuri,” he said, drawing the sound out the way he did when he was especially exasperated, “We’re engaged now. Of course we’ll be sleeping there.” he said gesturing to the bed.

 

It took some time to calm Yuri back down.

“We slept with the beds pushed together in Barcelona Yuri, why should this be any different?” Viktor asked finally. Pleading hadn’t worked, nor pouting, nor demanding either, so Viktor would try logic next. 

Yuri looked at him then, met his gaze and his brown eyes were deep pools of longing.

_ He looks at me like that, as though desperate to hold onto me for even one more day, yet he won’t say it and I don’t trust him not to throw me away again if he thinks things are going badly between us. _

“I liked….when we held hands,” Yuri said finally, and there was something very wistful about his expression. 

Viktor crossed the distance between them, taking Yuri by the shoulders and leaning in so their foreheads pressed together.

“So why can’t we do that here Yuri?” he asked, “why can’t I wake up every morning to your sleeping face?”

“You um,” Yuri’s face turned bright red, but he was still looking at Viktor, “you sleep naked Viktor.” He said, his voice filled with chagrin, as though even the act of speaking the words “Viktor” and “Naked” in the same sentence might encourage it to occur. 

Viktor waited, but Yuri didn’t explain further, “You’ve seen me naked before.” 

_ We’ve been naked together in the onsen how many times? How long will it take for him to get used to me? We’re engaged now! A little nudity shouldn’t be such a big deal. _

“Yes, but when you are naked in bed things happen!” Yuri insisted.

“Did you want to do naked things with me Yuri?” Viktor asked his voice rising in excitement. 

“No, I mean, not no, but I meant...You...you...the things that happened before Viktor! They might happen again!” Yuri was getting more flustered. 

“Before?” Viktor couldn’t remember a time he’d been naked in bed with Yuri, despite all his trying, “What do you mean before?”

“In Beijing,” Yuri said.

Viktor thought back to the Cup of China. 

“I wasn’t naked when I napped with you, and we woke up in plenty of time despite the alarm,” Viktor said.

“Noooo,” Yuri’s voice cracked, “before that. After the hot pot place!” 

Viktor’s recollection of that night was rather foggy, but the photographic evidence Phichit had posted suggested he’d been very naked and amorous.

“Did I do something to you Yuri?” Viktor asked, “after we got back to our hotels, did I…” Viktor couldn’t make himself say it. 

_ He wasn’t acting like he didn’t trust me after that, so I didn’t worry about it.  What could I have done? _

“I tried to get you into your bed, but you didn’t….you didn’t want to let go of me, so I just laid down with you. I thought you would let go once you fell asleep but then...” Yuri said all in a rush, then paused his voice trailing off as though he couldn’t force himself to continue. Finally, just as Viktor was about to prod him, Yuri said, in that odd clipped way he had with no tonal inflection, “It’s a natural response to stimulation and not something to be helped even though one should normally get consent before engaging in that sort of activity and a drunken person cannot give consent but the bodily function won’t go away as long as someone keeps rubbing against it and it can be quite impossible to function at full strength in order to push someone off when they are heavier than you even when you should if your body is…”

“Wow!” Viktor said excitedly, “Yuri! Did you mean you...” 

Viktor’s words were muffled as Yuri frantically covered his mouth with a hand. He had the wild eyed look he often got right before bolting, so Viktor grabbed him in a tight hug.

“Yuri, I’m so happy!” Viktor crowed, rubbing his cheek against Yuri’s hair. He leaned down a little further so that his lips were against Yuri’s hot ear and murmured low, “I’d very much like to see. Won’t you do that again for me Yuri.” 

“Vi..Viktor!” Yuri gasped.

“I have wine if that would help!” Viktor’s eyes were sparkling, and Yuri couldn’t resist the sheer joy on the other man’s face. 

“Um...maybe a little with dinner,” Yuri agreed. 

Viktor excitedly went to pick out a wine that would go with the meal he was planning and Yuri got a moment to compose himself.

It had been easy to put off thinking about becoming intimate with Viktor when he had to focus all his energies on the Grand Prix. They had kissed of course, and Yuri was almost positive that Viktor wanted more but Viktor had never pushed him, and Yuri was good at ignoring his own desires.

_ If we do that, he’ll realize just how pathetic and inexperienced I am. Just his leg brushing against me was enough to….but it’s Viktor! He’s so beautiful. I know I don’t deserve to even touch him, but I want it so bad! _

“Yuri! Do you like white or red wine better?” Viktor called from the kitchin.

“What are we having for dinner?” Yuri asked, joining him there.

Viktor lifted the lid on some sort of tasty vegetable soup with cabbage, carrots and celery. It looked exceptionally healthy, but it smelled yummy. 

“I’ve been researching lower fat options,” Viktor said proudly, ‘I have to keep my Yuri at a good weight for the coming season.” 

He grabbed the two bottles where he’d left them on the counter and turned to Yuri, waiting for him to pick one.

“Uh...that one,” Yuri said choosing at random.

“Hmmmm, I was thinking the white though,” Viktor said, putting the bottle Yuri had chosen away.

_ Why did he even bother to ask me? _

But Viktor just seemed so openly delighted as he handed Yuri a freshly poured glass, that he didn’t have the heart to be irritated with him. His sparkling blue eyes watched Yuri intently as he sipped from his own glass, the thick silver lashes fluttered down for a moment before lifting. 

_ What does he want from me? He keeps looking at me as though he expects me to do something marvelous, but...I’m just here. I can’t think of anything extra I should do. _

Yuri took a sip of his own wine, hoping it would calm his nerves.

He helped Viktor set the table, noting again how weirdly happy it made Viktor to perform the simple chore with him. 

They’d enjoyed many meals together, but this was their first one in Viktor’s home and it seemed to make the silver haired man giddy.

The soup was indeed tasty, redolent with unfamiliar spices and more filling than Yuri expected. 

He was tired from his trip and the wine made him feel drowsy. Viktor sent him to shower before he nodded off in his empty bowl. He’d miss his family's hot spring, but a hot shower helped relax his tense muscles. After he sat cuddling with Maccachin while he waited for Viktor. He must have dozed off, because Viktor woke him a short time later.

“Yuri, don’t sleep here, come to bed,” Viktor said softly, his hand cupping Yuri’s cheek.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Yuri yawned, “Maccachin is just so warm to cuddle with.”

“Well you can cuddle with me for the rest of the night,” Viktor said testily. 

His obvious jealousy made Yuri smile to himself. Viktor grabbed his hand to pull him off the couch. Yuri could feel the ring Viktor still wore and it’s presence gave him a boost of confidence. Rather than letting go of Viktor’s hand once he was upright he linked their fingers together and waited to see if Viktor would pull away. 

The sour expression left Viktor’s face immediately and the silver haired man gripped Yuri’s hand a little tighter for a moment then turned to drag him off to the bedroom.

Bubbles of happiness rose inside Yuri, making him feel giddy. 

_ After being apart so long, we’re finally together again! _

Inside the bedroom, Viktor shrugged his bathrobe off, all without unlinking their hands. He got it as far as their conjoined hands, before frowning at it. 

Yuri slipped his hand from Viktor’s grip and then raised it to kiss the ring on Viktor’s finger, before releasing it.

He stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, trying not to be obvious about the way he was ogling Viktor. It seemed like so long since he’d really been able to look at the other man, even though it had only been a matter of weeks, still there was a noticeable difference now that Viktor was back in training. Yuri was glad he’d avoided any weight gain himself. 

He moved around to the left side of the bed, hoping he’d guessed Viktor’s preference correctly. At the last minute he pulled his shirt off, and crawled under the covers, turning on his side so he’d be facing Viktor. The position gave him an eyeful as Viktor climbed into bed himself. 

Maccachin jumped up and eyed the space he normally occupied beside Viktor before settling himself at their feet with a huff. 

Yuri held his hand out towards Viktor, wanting to resume the contact between them. 

It was Viktor’s turn to kiss Yuri’s ring this time, “Yuri, I hope you never doubt your welcome here,” Viktor said, his voice a low murmur, “but if you ever do, please feel free to make me compete against Yurio to prove it,” he added with warm humor. 

Yuri’s eyes widened.

“I….I’m sorry Viktor, sorry that I didn’t remember inviting you” Yuri said, scooting closer and twining their forearms, “I can’t believe I asked you to come be my coach and that you did it. I don’t want to remember anything else that happened that night,” Yuri’s face turned red, “The whole banquet, people kept coming up to show me the pictures they’d taken the year before and try to get me to drink champagne again.”

Yuri met Viktor’s eyes and got sucked into that bottomless blue, “but I wish I could remember that moment.” he trailed off, then bolted on ahead, “I want to believe that my feelings came across to you.” 

“Yuri, how about now, are my feelings coming across to you?” Viktor whispered. There was heat in his eyes and invitation written all over his face. 

Yuri bit his lip, summoned his courage and leaned forward to brush a kiss across Viktor’s lips. 

“You already have several gold medals so I guess this is okay,” Yuri said with a hint of teasing. 

Viktor’s free hand grabbed the back of Yuri’s head, and yanked him back for a longer kiss. 

“More!,” he insisted against Yuri’s lips. 

Yuri gave a little huff of laughter, “Well I suppose you do have a lot of gold medals,” he said kissing Viktor again. 

He wanted his kisses to convey so much. How precious Viktor was to him. How amazing. How much he admired him, adored him. The ache he felt whenever they were apart and the burning need he had inside him to make Viktor a part of him, and to become a part of Viktor. He’d tried to quench that need with his skating, but it had only grown stronger. 

Their kisses deepened and Yuri raised himself up, pushing Viktor back on the bed. Viktor went back without a qualm, trusting himself into Yuri’s hands and acquiescing to his needs.

_ He always meets me where I am. He always lets me go at my own pace, no matter how much he might want something more. This time can I give him what he wants? Can I make him happy? _

Yuri moved more fully over Viktor, drawing back from their kissing so he could meet the other man’s eyes. Viktor’s pupils were huge, and his breaths were ragged. Yuri pulled back a little further so he could drop kisses on Viktor’s chest, trying to convey with his body the feelings within him. So much harder this was for him than dancing, yet also so much sweeter. He lost himself to the sweet sensation of Viktor’s warm skin against him. The heady sound of Viktor’s soft cries. The scent of the man, so familiar and enticing. Yuri’s own shorts were tight and wet with his excitement, but he didn’t care. He used his hands and lips to worship Viktor’s torso, only stopping when the Viktor spoke up.

“Yuri, stop teasing me,” Viktor begged.

Yuri froze, unsure what to do now, but Viktor grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him back up until their waists were even. Yuri braced himself with his hands to catch his balance, then gasped as Viktor’s hand dove into his shorts. Yuri had to squeeze his eyes shut and concentrate with all his might not to immediately come at the other man’s touch. Viktor pulled him free, then used his other hand to pull Yuri’s hips forward until they were rubbing against each other.

Yuri looked down between them, scarcely believing the evidence of Viktor’s arousal, mesmerized by the sight of them bumping against each other. 

Viktor’s hand wrapped around both of them, and squeezed lightly. Yuri was lost in the sensation, he threw his head back and thrust his hips against the warmth of Viktor’s grip, the slide of Viktor’s erection against him. Viktor’s own gasp brought him back before he could spill. The silver haired man’s body was bowed beneath him. He’d thrown his hand up beside his head, and his eyes were squeezed shut, his cheeks flushed with pleasure. Yuri laced their fingers together once more.

“Look at me Viktor,” he demanded. He needed to see the other man’s eyes, he needed to know that this was truly Viktor here with him, “Never take your eyes off of me!” 

Viktor’s blue gaze locked with his, and they moved together. Yuri couldn’t hold against it, the heat rushing through him as he spilled against Viktor’s stomach, but the other man was not long behind, joining him in ecstasy. 

They cleaned up and Yuri shed his sticky shorts. He curled with his back to Viktor for a moment as he tried to reconcile his mind with his own behavior. 

_ What if he hates me after that?  I was so demanding. What if that was disappointing? Did I only please myself? _

Viktor crawled back in bed behind him, moving close to spoon Yuri from behind. 

Viktor’s willingness to touch Yuri, the press of his skin all down Yuri’s back and the arm he tucked around Yuri’s waist, linking their hands together did much to reassure him.

_ Viktor isn’t mad about it at all. _

“Yuri, that was perfect,” Viktor murmured behind his back, “you never cease to surprise me.” 

Yuri let out the breath he’d been holding, and pulled their combined hands up so he could squeeze them against his heart. 

_ I love you Viktor! _

Viktor’s body settled against his as the silver haired man began to relax into sleep. 

Yuri closed his eyes.

_ Tomorrow is a new beginning, a new life with Viktor at my side. _

And as he drifted off to sleep, he could feel the smile of pure happiness still stretching his lips. 

  
  



End file.
